This invention relates to the art of electrochemical cells, and more particularly to a new and improved internal electrode and assembly method for alkali metal/solid cathode and alkali metal/oxyhalide cells.
The recent growth in small-sized electronic devices has required electrochemical cells having high energy density and current delivery capability. As a result of this need alkali metal/solid cathode and alkali metal/oxyhalide cells have been developed wherein the anode typically is lithium and the electrolyte is either solid or liquid. In designing such cells it has been found to be advantageous to provide a casing of stainless steel or like conductive metal in operative contact with either the anode or the cathode to provide, respectively, a case negative or case positive electrical configuration. However, this necessitates welding or otherwise bonding components of the anode or cathode to the casing which can add difficulty and time to the assembly operation.